Mage
Class Introduction As a master of the elements, the mage possesses the highest burst damage of all classes, and can cast conflicting elements on monsters of various elements maximum damage. However, the mage’s inherently low health and long casting time limit the mage’s true damage potential. Mages are just the best so get over it. The mage is great at dispatching enemies from afar and their play style revolves around using their skills effectively. Caution must be taken when playing a mage because they have the least amount of health and defense out of all the classes and are easily defeated if surrounded. Luckily, mages can usually destroy the target before it reaches them. Pros *High Damage (Arguably the best) *A lot of skills, versatile *High Mana *Capable of healing/buffing Cons *Low Health *Low Defense *Restricted by long cool-downs and casting times *They aren't very useful while silenced/on cool-down Skills Mages currently have 12 skills that can be unlocked by getting skill books. Fire Bolt . Magic Bolt . Energy . Meteor Drop Charge each level 1 sec . Awaken . Thunder . Fire Wall Instant * Unlock at level 35 * Cost: 35 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 15 sec Harms and slows down enemies in the area of effect by conjuring flames. Freeze Instant * Unlock at level 40 * Cost: 30 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 15 sec Freezes the target. Target is unfrozen when it takes damage. Magic Mastery Passive * Unlock at level 45 Increases Magic Crit Chance and Crit damage. Magic Shield Instant * Unlock at level 50 * Cost: 25 MP * Range: 2 yards * Cool down: 15 sec Creates a magic shield to absorb incoming damage. Silence Curse Instant * Unlock at level 55 * Cost: 40 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 30 sec Attacks the target, disabling it from using skills. Frost Breath Instant * Unlock at level 60 * Cost: 45 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 0 sec Causes massive damage to all enemies in the area of effect. Deals additional damage to frozen targets. Talents : Talents are specializations your Mage can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. Its recommended to stay on one to the end. : Its available after Lv.25. Destruction : Mage goes for most Damage. He have highest attack from all specializations. : Staff Expertise Enh. Fire Bolt * Requires 10 Expertise at Destruction Magic Recharge * Requires 20 Expertise at Destruction Blink *Requires 20 Expertise at Destruction *Cost: 5 MP *Range: 25 yards Cooldown: 20 sec. Instantly moves the character to a destination up to 16 yards away. Cannot go through obstacles. Energy Snatch * Requires 30 Expertise at Destruction Thunder Domination * Requires 40 Expertise at Destruction Overdrive instant *Requires 41 Expertise at Destruction *Cost: 300 MP *Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases Enhancad Damage by 120%. Lasts 5 sec. Chain Casting * Requires 50 Expertise at Destruction Enh. Silence Course * Requires 60 Expertise at Destruction Devastate instant *Requires 62 Expertise at Destruction *Cost: 50 MP *Range: 12 yards Cooldown: 45 sec. Deals 200% Magic damage and an additional 800 damage. Spirit Recharge * Requires 70 Expertise at Destruction Mystic Bond instant * Requires 83 Expertise at Destruction * MP cost: 150 * Cooldown: 120 sec. Transforms mage into an arcane wizard, increasing damage by 50% of max MP. Also recovers 10 MP per sec. Lasts 30 sec. Doom Pulse instant * Requires 104 Expertise at Destruction * Cost: 100 MP * Range: 6 yards * Cooldown: 10 sec Attacks up to 10 targets within a fan-like area in front of you, dealin 220% damage. Also has a 5% chance to Stun targets for 1 sec. : : Balance : This mages can stand some damage because of their DMG RD talent. Its good way to Strenghen your HP build mage. Heart of Nature Arcane Boost * Requires 10 Expertise at Balance Enh. Freeze * Requires 20 Expertise at Balance Bless instant *Requires 20 experitse in Balance *Cost: 100 MP *Range: 16 yards *Cooldown: 0 sec. Max HP +500, Holy Attack +30, Skill Crit Accuracy +20. Lasts 30 min. : : Life Sap * Requires 30 Expertise at Balance Mage Armor * Requires 40 Expertise at Balance Transform instant * Requires 41 Expertise at Balance * Cost: 40 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cooldown: 25 sec. Transporms the target into an animal. Lowers its SPD by 60%, disabling it form attacking or using skills. Lasts 3 sec. : Enh. Frost Breath * Requires 50 Expertise at Balance Balaced Mind * Requires 60 Expertise at Balance Equilibrium instant *Requires 62 Expertise at Balance *Cost: 80MP *Range: 12 yards Cooldown: 4 sec. Heal all targets within 12 yards, recovering their HP by 75% of your Attack power. Also deals 100% damage and an additional 300 damage to all targets in the area of effect. Barren * Requires 70 Expertise at Balance Murky Rush instant * Requires 83 Expertise at Balance * Cost: 50MP * Range: 12 yards * Cooldown: 30 sec. Deploy an arcane seed at the targeted place. After 5 sec. inflicts damage to all targets within 72 yards, causing 200% damage and an additional 500 Skill damage. Also Silences targets in the next 2 sec. and deals 60 Holy damage. Murky Shield instant *Requires 104 Expertise at Balance *Cost: 50MP *Range: 12 yards *Cooldown: 60 sec. Creates an Murky Shield for the target, boosting its Enhanced Damage by 10%. Also inflicts 90 Holy damage to nearby enemies. Lasts 10 sec. HP : Mages with Healing skill. Sacred Mind Enh. Magic Bolt * Requires 10 Expertise at HP Cultivation * Requires 20 Expertise at HP Heal * Requires 20 Expertise at HP * Cost: 45MP * Range: 12 yards * Cooldown: 0 sec Instantly heals the target, recovering its HP by 100% of your Attack power. Damage Absorbtion * Requires 30 Expertise at HP Life Force * Requires 40 Expertise at HP Aid instant *Requires 41 Expertise at HP *Cost: 20MP *Range: 12 yards *Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases SPD by 15 and DMG RD by 50% for 10 sec. Enh. Magic Shield * Requires 50 Expertise at HP Divine Guidance * Requires 60 Expertise at HP Pray * Requires 62 Expertise at HP * Cost: 100 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cooldown: 0 sec. Increases target's max HP by 4000 and Enhanced Damage by 15% : : Feedback * Requires 70 Expertise at HP Final Light *Requires 83 Expertise at HP *Cost: 60MP *Range: 12 yards Cooldown: 12 sec. Attacks targets within 3 yards, inflicting 200% damage, Stunning them for 1 second. : Song of Goddess *Requires 104 Expertise at HP *Cost: 300MP *Range: 0 yards Cooldown: 120 sec. The Mage chants ancient tones, bringing the Goddess Hieviel's blessing to all friendly targets within 6 yards, increasing their Enhanced Damage by 15% and DMG RD by 15%. Also heals targets by 1% max HP every 3 sec., and increases their SPD by 30. Must channel to mantain effect. Lasts up to 30 sec. |}